


Work Hard, Play Hard

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is barely in this, I might edit this later and repost it, I think this is one of the shortest things I've written, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Thomas' job is unspecified, Writer Alexander Hamilton, this is as close as I'll get to writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is in need of a break after working for so long. The problem is that he refuses to take off as much time as he needs. Angelica has a plan to fix that permanently, with some help from one Thomas Jefferson.





	Work Hard, Play Hard

Alex walked sluggishly towards his apartment. It had been a long day at work and now all Alex wanted was to sleep. He was done with all the work that need to be done; he deserved some rest. As he approached his destination he sped up to get there faster. Upon entering the lobby Alex rushed to the elevator. It felt like an eternity before the doors opened up for him to walk through.  
While he waited to arrive on his floor Alex leaned against the back wall. A sigh escaped his lips as the immigrant ran his fingers through his hair. It had been stressful at work as of late, especially with next season of “Rochambeau” soon to be filmed. Since Alex is a head writer for the political drama he was working hard to make sure the script was done on time. Thankfully the short man had been able to go home for a day. Then again, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Angelica had basically forced him to go home and rest for a few days. Both of them knew that he would be back the next day to work himself to the bone once again.  
A ding brought him back to the present as the elevator doors slide open. Groaning Alex staggered out into the hallway and towards his apartment door. Rooting around in his pockets for his keys he leaned against the wall for support. Before he could get his keys out, however, his door opened and he was pulled inside. Yelping in surprise Alex was too worn out to do anything as the lock clicked back into place. Glaring up at his attacker the ambitious writer got ready to yell but stopped short upon seeing who had grabbed him.  
“What is it darlin’? Cat got your tongue?” Thomas Jefferson, his rival in college and long time crush, cooed at him. He was dressed in a tailored suit without a tie and the first few buttons undone to show off his toned chest. An arrogant smirk stretched across his handsome features as his eyes roved up and down Alex's form. Flushing red Alex narrows his eyes and squared his shoulders.  
“Well excuse me! I wasn't exactly expecting for you to find a way into my house and slam me into a goddamn wall! How did you even fucking get in?” He fumed at the taller man. The other man’s smirk widened as he pulled out a key ring and jiggled it in front of his face. Snatching the object from his hands Alex turned it over in his hands. “How did you get these, asshole?” Alex sneered.  
“Oh honey,” Thomas drawled, “didn't Ange tell you? She wants me to keep you here until you've gotten enough rest.” Alex raised an eyebrow at that. Angelica was his co-worker and an old friend. She was well aware of the animosity between the two of them. That, and Alex's huge crush on him.  
“Oh really? And how are you going to do that?” Alex asked him with a condescending tone thick on his tongue. The other man's head fell back as he laughed.  
Grinning Thomas responded, “I'll figure something out darlin’ so don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Now, why don't you go to bed? You look like you're going to fall asleep any second now.” Once again Alex's face soured at the Virginians words. There was no way that he would be following those directions. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  
“Make me.” Alex growled in challenge. Something seemed to shift as soon as the words passed his lips. The smirk on Thomas' face seemed to get sharper and his eyes gazed down into Alex's with intense emotion. A shiver made it's way up his spine at the look he was getting. Thomas raised his arm and rested it right next to his head as he leaned forward. Flushing once again Alex shifted his gaze to the side, unsure of what to do.  
“Oh, I will.” Came Thomas' response after an agonizingly long pause. Snapping his head up to look at the man boxing him in Alex's eyes widened. Before he could even think of something to say, Thomas had slammed his lips onto his. It was rough and intense. Alex immediately melted into the kiss. This was something that he had been wait for for so long and like hell he was throwing away his shot.  
The two parted for air with reluctance as the leaned against each other. Unable to resist Alex asked, “How'd you figure out I was interested?” At his question, Thomas chuckled deep in his chest. Upon hearing the sound Alex felt warm and comforted. Perhaps that was just the sleep deprivation talking. Either way, he was very happy leaning against this ridiculous man.  
“Ange told me before I came here. She's sneaky like that.” He said. Alex nodded in agreement at the statement. Angelica could be incredibly cunning when she wanted to be. Which meant that she was always being cunning. It was what had brought the two of them together as friends. A thought struck him and a devious smirk spread across his face.  
“Since we've got the day off,” Alex mused brightly, “why don't we use this opportunity to it's fullest?” A sound of confusion came from Thomas at his question. Seizing his opportunity Alex kissed the older man's neck seductively. Thomas’ breath stuttered in shock and Alex felt very proud of himself. Of course, that pride was short lived. Suddenly he was pushed back and up the wall behind him. The taller man's mouth was on his neck quickly after that and it was Alex's turn to gasp. Teeth joined in soon after and it was all he could do to not moan. In the end, he didn't succeed in keeping his moans in. Not that Thomas was complaining.  
Thomas pulled back and stated, “Darlin’ you know, if we do this, you aren't going to work tomorrow for sure. Cause I'm going to run you ragged.” Alex shivered in anticipation at his words. Looking down at his lover through hooded eyes another shiver ran through him.  
“I'm counting on it.” Alex purred. Thomas crashed their lips together. It didn't take long for the two of them to drag each other to the bedroom. Neither of them left that room for quite some time. True to his words, Alex didn't come into work the next day. Angelica could be seen with a self satisfied smirk on her face. No one dared to ask any questions about her happiness or Alex's absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! If you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know! :)


End file.
